


Boromir

by Endaewen



Series: Conversations in Minas Tirith [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Post-Quest of the Ring, Remembrances - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Faramir asks about the journey with his brother.
Series: Conversations in Minas Tirith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549090
Kudos: 27





	Boromir

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to FF.N in 2005.

**Title:** Boromir

**Series:** Conversations in Minas Tirith

**Fandom:** LOTR

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** All characters and settings involved with this story belong to the family of J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Summary:** Faramir asks about the journey with his brother.

Now a month after the celebration of both the coronation of Aragorn as the King Elessar Telcontar and his long-awaited wedding to Arwen, the city seemed finally to be calming down somewhat. As a result, Pippin and the others found that they had time to themselves again.

Today was an unusually good example. Once they morning was over, none of the group had any other obligations for the rest of the day. Generally, Pippin's duties were either inside the great hall, or, sometimes as one of the honour guard that stood either outside or just inside the doors on ceremonial occasions.

Shortly after the ringing of the noon-bells, the recently crowned monarch, along with the city-officials filed out of the hall, led by two of the Tower Guard. The hobbits, including Pippin, were all a part of the procession today. Once at the guard post by the gate, it disolved with all of the participants going their own separate ways.

The members of the company present were about to return to the house set aside for their use, to enjoy one of the rare times when there were no other demands for their attention and time. At these times, they tended to talk about anything and everything, ranging from what they had seen or done on their journey, to some point of Numenorean or hobbit custom. Other days, it might be a tale from one of Aragorn's travels. Once or twice, Elrond had joined them. When that happened, the topic tended to be ancient history.

Pippin was the first of the group ready to go, and was lingering by the gate.

"Peregrin Took, have you a moment?" That was a voice that the hobbit had learned to recognize. Still it took him a moment to locate the caller. It was Faramir, who had joined him. Behind the young Steward, Pippin could see the others coming.

"Certainly sir," he responded, once the man was standing beside him. Unusually, Faramir seemed somewhat hesitant.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to tell me of your journey with Boromir, my brother some time." By now the others had come close enough to hear Faramir's words.

It was Aragorn who responded first. "Of course! He was a good man." With a glance at the others for agreement, he continued, "this afternoon, maybe?"

Faramir agreed, but qualified his agreement with a request to delay the talk for an hour or so. "I still have duties I must attend to before I am free today. Shall I meet you then?" Soon after, they parted, having agreed to meet later at the house.

Once the Steward arrived, the group went quiet for a few minutes, remembering their fallen companion. "Thank you for taking the time to do this."

It was Aragorn who spoke first. "Boromir never told us much about his travels on the way to Rivendell, or Imladris as Elrond's house is known in Gondor, however, from what he did say, I can guess at his route and what he experienced. I am not unfamiliar with much of the lands west of the Misty Mountains, and even some to the east. You know he started his travels in Rohan?"

Faramir nodded. "Yes, he planned to make for the Gap of Rohan. It is the best known of the routes past the Misty Mountains. There are others on some of the old maps, but little is known about them any more."

Aragorn continued, looking into some distant space. At his words, they guessed he was looking at a remembered map. "I would guess that he followed the old North-South road to Tharbad on the Gwathlo or Greyflood. Even mostly overgrown as it is now, it is still the most efficient travel route. There, he said he lost his horse and made the rest of his journey on foot. That would be..." he trailed off for a moment or so, "two hundred and fifty to three hundred miles in a straight line. Probably more, especially if he got off the path. Having crossed the Greyflood, Boromir must have crossed the Hoarwell. I would guess he crossed at the Last Bridge, it would have been safe by then. There are other ways of crossing the Hoarwell, known to the Rangers, but few are as safe as the Last Bridge."

Aragorn paused for a drink from the ever-present pitcher. "And most of those lands are nearly empty. There are scattered settlements here and there, but very few. Your brother arrived the night before the Council, in late October. When did he set out?"

"At the beginning of June."

"He managed the journey, and to find Rivendell in four months? That was impressive. Elrond's house is well hidden for its security."

"The first time I saw Boromir was the day after his arrival when he walked into the Council. My first impression was of a warrior and a strong, honourable, though proud man. Those impressions were borne out during his time with the Company."

Faramir nodded at each of the qualities that his monarch had listed, commenting: "My brother was all of those and more. He was also kind and a good leader. The men would follow him anywhere."

Frodo spoke up then. "At first, Boromir was doubting of Aragorn's lineage and claim, but once given proof, Boromir accepted his leadership and claim to the throne." Here there was amusement in his voice: "Admittedly, Aragorn was going by the name 'Strider' at the time." There was a muted chuckle from the others when Frodo said that.

Together, the seven members of the Company present, for Gandalf was not there today, told Faramir of their journey to Cahadras and the failed attempt to cross the mountain via the Redhorn Pass. "There, he saved all our lives. Had he not suggested we carry the firewood we did, I might not have thought of the possibility," Aragorn said ruefully. "And again with our retreat. Had I been alone, or the only Man in our group I would have been able to force a way through the snow. It was chest deep on both of us, and in places even deeper."

The four hobbits nodded, remembering. Merry and Sam spoke. "He carried us down past all the snow."

Together they spoke of their escape from the Wargs, followed by the tale of their travels through the Mines of Moria. Through the course of the afternoon, the speakers, mostly Aragorn and the hobbits grew closer to the telling of the events at Parth Galen and Boromir's death.

"...And then he..." Frodo trailed off, not wanting to say what had transpired. Being an orphan, he knew how it felt to have others speak ill of dead family members. He didn't want to do that to Boromir.

"Tried to take the Ring, I know. Sam told us that night in Ithilien." Faramir's voice was understanding.

"Immediately after, Boromir returned to the rest of the Company and confessed his actions. However, by that time it was too late." Legolas had picked up the tale where Frodo had left off. "Frodo had decided to go on alone to remove the temptation from the rest of us. Only, Sam didn't agree and managed to find his maser in time to join him."

"We became separated in our search for the Ringbearer, and that is when the orcs struck. Boromir had followed Merry and Pippin."

From there, Pippin took up the tale, with occasional comments from Merry. "We were so worried about cousin Frodo that the two of us stupidly managed to run right into the orcs."

"Boromir was right behind us and slew most of the orcs, but more appeared." That was Merry speaking. "Boromir blew his horn in an attempt to alert the others."

"We heard it, but by that time, we were fighting orcs ourselves," Aragorn said. There was a distant look in his eyes. "Still, we made our was towards the call as fast as we could. However, we arrived moments too late." Aragorn's voice broke at that point.

Gimli spoke for the first time: "Boromir was lying, wounded, against a tree. There wee many orc bodies, at least eight or nine, on the ground around him, but no sign of any of the hobbits."

Faramir broke in then. "The horn. I heard the horn, though it was distant, more in my head than something actually heard. Some days later, the horn was found, in pieces, by the banks of the Anduin."

There was a moment of silence from all in the room before Pippin spoke again. "Boromir was willing to sacrifice his life in an attempt to keep us safe." There was respect in his voice. "Although he failed, I still feel a debt to him." Merry nodded agreement. "I was honoured to know your brother as long as I did." He bowed his head in remembrance, and spontaneously, so did the others in the room.


End file.
